Street Fighter: New Beginnings: Resurrection
by trutenor
Summary: Same as original, only from Ryu's point of view


A.N: I'm redoing this story for several reasons. One, It's getting more and more difficult trying to distinguish this story from it's spin off "Attack of the Dark Cherry Blossom". So I need to change some things so that both stories are not too similar. Second, after reading a DBZ fic about Goku and Videl, I started to get ideas. I figured this story would do a lot better from Ryu's point of view instead of an overall one. I really want people to understand what Ryu is feeling, so this way will be more effective. But I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I know you have waited patiently for me to update this story, but I started to lose interest in this and instead continued to write chapters for my other stories. I haven't forgotten all of you. And that's another reason why I'm doing this over. From one point of view, I'll be able to write this story better. This story means a lot to me because it is the first one that I have ever started anywhere. But enough chit chat. Let's see what Chapter 1 rewritten looks like.  
  
And as always, I don't own Street Fighter, Ryu, Capcom, or anything else associated with them except this story.  
  
  
  
Ryu. When people hear that name, some will think "legendary warrior". Others will think "rival". A select group of people will think "friend". But to myself, I think "confused individual".  
  
And why am I confused? Well it's simple. It's been about 2 weeks since I defeated Gill, and I have no idea where life is going to take me next. That fight with Gill really changed my outlook on life. I mean, that guy was a monster! It's one thing to have to deal with the element of fire. It's another thing having to deal with the frozen element of water, ice. But having to deal with both simultaneously, that was almost too much for me to deal with. He nearly killed me. Never have I fought someone who required me to give more than my 100% with the exception of Bison, Shin Akuma, and my best friend and rival Ken. What really made Gill tough was his healing technique. Just when I think I'm about to beat him, Gill would charge up his ki and heal himself. It got pretty annoying. But even this was not enough to beat me. After I managed to defeat Gill, I questioned where my life was going. Even when the trophy was offered to me for first prize, I refused it and walked away reciting my catch phrase, "The fight is all…"  
  
But that's what's starting to confuse me. I'm starting to realize that the fight isn't all that there is to life. Don't get me wrong; I love a good street fight. It keeps me going and brings out the best in me. But I just can't help but wonder what else there is. Is entering tournaments all that there is to life? If I told anybody else how I'm starting to feel, they would call me a hypocrite.  
  
And that's another thing. The expectations and impressions that people have of me. People seem to assume that all I know is how to fight. Anything else, and I'm as dumb as an ox. Or from what I've heard Ken tell Chun Li, "country bumpkin." And that's where people start to make mistakes. I'm not as dumb or naïve as people make me out to be, I've just been raised differently. If people only understood what it's like to be me, than maybe they would be a little bit more understanding.  
  
Let's take technology for instance. People will often use that as an antonym to me. Technology doesn't mix with me. But that's not entirely true. I don't hate technology. It's actually very useful. Contrary to popular belief, I do own a TV in my dojo. It could probably use an upgrade, but it's better than nothing. It allows me to know what is going on with current events. Besides, most of the time I'm not home, so why spend a lot of money for something that is rarely used? I don't find that practical.  
  
After I've won a fight, at least one person will walk up to me and say how impressed they were with my skills and how they wish they knew what is was like to be me. If they only knew the truth…  
  
To this day, I'm still dealing with the "Evil Intent" inside my body. I seem to be doing better, but there are times when it gets difficult to control this urge to kill inside of me. And although the dark side of Shotokan grants enormous power, the cost for this upgrade is ones own sanity and soul. This is a curse I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.  
  
Another thing that people fail to realize is how I was brought up. As a baby, I was abandoned. I still have no idea who my parents are, or if I even have any siblings. At one time, I met someone named Shun, but that turned out to be a trap. The only family I have ever had is Gouken and Ken. Gouken was like a father to me. He pretty much taught me everything that I know in life. He taught me about the simple things. Loving nature, Shotokan karate, and reading. But then came the fateful day that changed everything forever. Ken and I entered our first Street Fighter tournament. Our hopes weren't high; we just wanted to do the best that we could. It was luck that I even managed to make it to Sagat in the finals. After managing to beat Sagat with my Shoryuken, Ken went back home to America while I went back to the dojo to tell Gouken about all that had happened at the tournament. Unfortunately, this is when things changed.  
  
I saw Gouken fighting someone wearing a black gi. But this mysterious figure also had hair as bright as Adon. Gouken and this figure continued to trade blows until the figure released a move that destroyed Gouken. Years later, I found out that this was the ShunGokuSatsu, or "Instant Hell Murder". I miss you master…  
  
After Gouken was murdered, I would have lost my sanity had it not been for Ken. Ken is like a brother to me. He actually understands what I went through and how I feel. I stayed with him for about a year and it did me some good. I got to learn more about technology, as well as continue to improve my advanced techniques. Yet I have the tendency to take Ken for granted. All he wants is to make sure that I'm okay, and I keep stuff bottled up inside of me. Not much of a friend, eh?  
  
Speaking of keeping stuff bottled up, there is another person who does the same thing. Chun Li. She is one of the few people that I can actually call friend. We share some similarities. Both of our father figures were murdered. And I think that's what allowed the two of us to become close. She actually understood the pain that was inside me and vice versa. But she also tends to keep a lot of stuff bottled up inside of her. It was nearly impossible for me to get her to reveal anything. But when she did, I started to understand her. You might want to say that we bonded.  
  
And that is what scares me. I don't quite know how I feel about Chun Li. After all that has happened to her, I don't even know if Chun Li has any room in her heart for love anymore. She nearly lost her mind when she saw Bison again. And when I defeated him, she was upset or should I say, "pissed" at me for a while. She was mad that I stole her chance to destroy the person that murdered her father. I can sympathize. That would be like Blanka destroying Akuma. When I was younger, I felt like only I had the privilege of destroying Akuma. If Ken had the opportunity, I would be a little hesitant, but a lot more understanding since Gouken was his master as well. Anyway, I became slightly less obsessive as I got older. I really want to have the chance to rid the world of Akuma, but if someone else were to do it, I would be okay with it. And I think that's what allowed Chun Li to be able to make peace with herself. A couple of weeks after I beat Bison, she found me and apologized for how she treated me. I told her that I understood, since I went through a similar thing growing up. Chun Li started to show a side very unlike her. She cried in my chest as she let all her pain out. All I could do is hold her and comfort her. Chun Li had never opened up to anyone like this, not Guile, not even Charlie. She held me like she never wanted to let me go. She felt…safe. But did she do this because she wasn't thinking straight, or was it because she was starting to develop feelings for me?  
  
But how do I feel? That's one thing that has stopped me dead in my tracks for the past couple of weeks. Love. This is one of the few things in life that I have never experienced. I have no idea how to deal with this emotion. I've experienced pain, anger, and sadness when Akuma killed Gouken, and friendship and brotherly love from Ken, but that's about it. The other kind of love is still confusing to me. I don't even know if it is real or not. Chun Li has entered my head at night when I sleep, and I would always wake up wondering if she is okay. But why am I so concerned about Chun Li? Sure, I care about her, but I don't wake up in the middle of the night wondering if Ken is all right. Is this an obsession that I have?  
  
Obsession. I know a person that fits this word well. Sakura Kasugano. When we were younger, she was always following me around asking me to train her. I didn't train her because I didn't feel skilled enough to teach her, it was a lot more than that. The main reason that I wouldn't train Sakura is because I was afraid of bringing her down the same dark path that I was starting to follow. I must admit, I was impressed with Sakura when I first met her. Her level of mastery of Shotokan techniques was extraordinary. She says I'm her inspiration. Ever since she saw me fight Sagat in the first tournament, Sakura has wanted to be like me to this very day. It seems that I have unexpectedly become her role model.  
  
Role model. I don't feel like a role model. I make a living by beating the crap out of opponents. I don't work at a bank or sell fish. I sleep in caves and the wilderness. Yet Sakura still pursues me. She even told me that she left home to train with me. It's almost like she knows what she wants to do with her life already. And she was only about 16 when she came to that decision. But why does she do this? Is it because she is desperate to be trained by me, or is it because she might possibly even be in love with me?  
  
No, I can't think that. People would think I'm a pedophile. But Sakura is grown up now. She's probably somewhere in her mid 20's. People wouldn't think I was weird if I was with her today. But I can't possibly feel that way about her, can I? Sure, as she's gotten older I've sparred with her and taught her a couple of things, but that's about it. Sakura was still a teenager back then. And I refused to do anything so despicable such as sleep with a child. Still, I often wondered more about the thing called love. Sakura would tell me stories of how her friends Hinata and Karin had somebody that was close to their heart, but she was always a third wheel. I think I can understand that. That is part of the reason I didn't want to live with Ken when he and Eliza got married. I would have felt like a third wheel. Sakura said that there was someone she liked, but if this significant other didn't feel the same way about her, she would be crushed. I suspected that I was this mystery person, but I tried not to jump to conclusions. I didn't want her to suspect that I might be on to her. Sakura told me things that she wouldn't dare to tell her friends, and I told her some of what I've been through. I think that allowed her to appreciate Street Fighting more, and me to learn more about the outside world. Things such as technology and love. She even showed me this cartoon called "Dragon Ball Z" and said I reminded her of the main character called Goku. I must admit that cartoon was kind of intriguing. It was filled with action. But I don't watch much TV unless Sakura drags me to do it. In a way, Sakura is teaching me more about life. Things that are as enjoyable as a street fight, if not more.  
  
And that's what brings me to where I am now. I don't know what to do anymore. For once in my life, a simple street fight isn't going to solve anything. I need to talk to someone about what I'm feeling. But who do I go to? I have no idea what Chun Li and Sakura are doing nowadays, and Ken is busy being a husband and father. Why is there never an easy answer to the questions that I have?  
  
But that's when things changed. I heard a knock at the dojo door. I open it, not knowing who to expect on the other side. It's a mailman with a letter for me. After I receive it, the mailman gets back into his helicopter and flies away. I close the dojo door and open up the letter. A smile comes to my face as I realize just who the letter is from…  
  
Ryu,  
  
You're a hard guy to track down, you know that? Anyway, I've been wondering about you. I haven't seen you since the tournament. And even then, we didn't get to catch up on old times. Come to America. I know you don't have anything to do right now. And besides, your nephew Mel and Eliza miss you. So do I.  
  
Ken  
  
Ken wants me to pay him a visit. I think I will do that. It has been a while since I've seen him. And maybe he can help me with some of the questions that I have been having. Plus it would be good to spar with Ken again. He always brings out the best in me.  
  
I decided to take Ken's advice and call a cab. (He provided me with a cell phone in the letter. God bless his soul). I decided to stop at a shop in Tokyo to get some gifts before getting on a plane that heads for San Francisco.  
  
Ken, I'm coming. I hope you can help me… 


End file.
